El poder de UNO
by Key Axel Ryuk
Summary: Aquel que une a las razas, que comprende y respeta que traerá la paz a un mundo desequilibrado y demostrara que los obstáculos pueden ser sorteados el enviado de las estrellas que en su poder se encuentra la gran escuela el único todo en uno el poseedor del poder de uno
1. Chapter 01

Capitulo 1: "Solo es una leyenda".

El viento narra una leyenda que solo los seres en armonía con este escuchan un relato de tiempos perdidos de sueños de amor y gloria corrompidos de alegrías destruidas y de tristezas aborrecidas, desde los 4 puntos cardinales hasta los confines del mundo.

Pasando por mar y tierra, precipicios y montañas, desiertos y nevadas de un continente a otro esta leyenda viaja la leyenda del poder del UNO.

Este es un fragmento de esta poderosa leyenda narrada por los 4 centauros antiguos lideres y consejeros de las tribus primordiales desde los tiempos de merlín:

_perdido entre las sombras, desaparecido por la luz _

_con las alas arrancadas, ve sin esperar un mañana_

_el ángel destruido, por la nieve escarlata_

_y la codicia destruye, sus sueños y esperanzas..._

_muerto para la madre, olvidado por el padre_

_roto por las cuerdas, de viles manipulaciones_

_posee la grandeza, su tamaño lo contradice_

_esperando un mañana, de múltiples matices..._

_cuidado por ninfas, protegido por nereidas_

_alabado por goblins, aceptado por elfos_

_agradecido por enanos, amado por las hadas_

_esperando un mañana, de nuevos colores..._

_aceptado por seres que deberían odiarlo, despreciado por seres que deberían amarlo..._

_aquel que entiende, aquel que ve_

_que escucha, que siente _

_que tiene fe, velado por los cuatro_

_esperado por todos, el maestro del cambio_

_el poseedor del poder del UNO._

Las cuatro tribus primordiales de centauros entregaron esta profecía dada por las estrellas a merlín el primer gran mago de la historia del mundo mágico este a su vez se la entrego a sus aprendices y estos la esparcieron por el mundo pero al pasar el tiempo las cosas cambiaron la profecía fue olvidada por los magos mas no por aquellos con descendencia de criatura.

Pero como la rotación de la tierra no puede ser detenida ni los cambios en la naturaleza pasan desapercibidos la profecía quedo en el olvido los magos empezaron a creerse superiores a cualquier criatura mágica existente, los dragones fueron los primeros en sufrir la soberbia de los magos, comenzaron a ser tratados como seres sin ningún nivel intelectual a ser rebajados a simples bestias y a ser tratados peor que los propios animales de ganado y como ellos muchos mas dejaron de tener sentido para los magos, tratados como seres oscuros clasificados como seres inferiores aquellos que estuvieron antes que los magos vilmente humillados.

Pero la profecía se haría realidad las estrellas que en su momento la mostraron que durante ese tiempo parecían opacarse empezaron a brillar con fuerza como el mismo día que esta fue mencionada haciendo que los ancianos sabios de cada tipo de criatura la volviera a mencionar y no fue hasta aquel 31 de julio a las 11:59 que las estrellas revelaron a su salvador.

En el hospital san mungo el llanto de dos bebes completamente iguales y diferentes a la vez fue escuchado y la familia estuvo feliz y emocionada al tener a sus igualmente diferentes gemelos pero la alegría no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que en ese momento en otra parte del mundo mágico una "profecía" era revelada que "cambiara" todo lo que en su momento fue felicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**y aqui esta el sigte cap espero que sea de su gusto y pido paciencia todas las historia seran actualizadas a su momento gracias pro su comprencion dejen reviews sin mas que decir ENJOYYYY! **

Capitulo 2: la marca de la discordia.

_Hospital mágico san mungo. 31 de julio del 1980. 3 horas antes de la media noche._

-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER TE ARRANCARE LO QUE TE HACE HOMBRE.- fue el grito/alarido/amenaza que se escucho por todo el vestíbulo de san mungo aquella "tranquila" noche aunque ese mismo grito fue escuchado una hora antes por otra mujer solo que para otra persona.

Así después de casi 3 tortuosas horas entre gritos, maldiciones y amenazas hacia la integridad física del muy pronto a ser padre fue que nacieron los "gemelos" potter.

Albert (al) percival potter era una calca perfecta de su padre james (se me dan mal las descripciones) cabello castaño, ojos marrón chocolate, nació con un peso mas que saludable regordete y rechoncho (un mini dudley).

Harrison (harry) james potter su única similitud con su padre podría ser su pasión por el deporte ya que era una calca de su madre lily pero en versión hombre hasta la conocida maldición de cabello indomable que todos los potter poseen parecía mas domable que la de su hermano o la de su padre nació exactamente a las 11:59 de la noche cabello negro con destellos rojizos, ojos verde esmeralda, nació con un peso saludable regordete y rechoncho pero sin exagerar.

Cuando a ambos niños se les hizo una revisión mágica se descubrió que Albert tenia mas magia que harry según los médicos eso era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que eran gemelos (mellizos), la preocupación de ambos padres primerizos, de que su hijo menor no fuera mas que un squib, fue rápidamente calmada por los hábiles medimagos que les informaron que sus niveles mágicos cambiarían mientras creciera.

Esa semana después del nacimiento de los gemelos fue el mayor reto pero nada que la ayuda de los amigos no pudiera solucionar.

Pero el tiempo estuvo en su contra y la guerra estaba en su apogeo rápidamente se ocultaron bajo el encantamiento fidelio y un año paso con relativa calma siendo la predecesora de la tormenta.

_31 de octubre. Valle de Godric._

Mientras en un castillo oculto en alguna parte de escocia (creo) se llevaba a cabo una reunión en la casa de los potter una sombra con malignas intenciones se acercaba y la muerte rondaba silente en espera los alrededores.

Silencioso cual presa a punto de atacar así fue como el actual lord tenebroso se acerco a la verja que delimitaba el jardín y con una calma muy extraña en el vuela la puerta con un bombarda provocando que la niñera una squib de nombre (innecesario a mi parecer) marta corre rápidamente hacia el segundo piso pero faltando le un solo escalón que subir cae muerta por la maldición asesina.

Voldemort sabiendo que ahora el tiempo estaba en su contra continua su caminar saboreando el momento hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encuentran dos cunas separadas por la ventana.

Ambos bebes fueron despertados por el estruendo de la puerta mientras uno lloraba a todo pulmón (al) el otro observaba al extraño malévolo con curiosidad (harry), Voldemort les hecha una ojeada por encima de la casi inexistente nariz decidiéndose por eliminar primero al curioso levanta su varita tan cerca del pequeño que la punta de la varita le rosa la nariz al pequeño harry.

Pronuncia la maldición asesina saboreando las silabas cuando el pequeño harry toca la varita y tres de cuatro cosas pasan la primera Voldemort habia terminado de pronunciar la maldición, la segunda un destello de luz que le hace parecer a un faro en medio de la penumbra los envuelve, la tercera (lo que no paso) Voldemort destruyo su cuerpo, la cuarta (lo que si paso) la magia de Voldemort se le fue drenada en cierta medida o mejor dicho fue jalada junto al fragmento que se traspaso a harry en el momento de confusión (el estallido de luz) volando el techo en esa parte de la casa.

Con su casi limite de magia Voldemort logra desaparecer a la vez que pequeños estallidos signo inequívoco de la aparición se escucharon por los alrededores, los padres angustiados llegan con el alma en vilo a la habitación de los pequeños encontrándola semi destruida al lloraba a todo pulmón y en su cabeza cerca de la ceja izquierda se podía observar como la sangre caía de una herida mientras harry estaba completamente dormido si alguien hubiese usado legeremancia con el hubiese visto la serpiente de obsidiana con dos rubíes por ojos que se paseaba protegiéndolo.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que el lord tenebroso fue destruido por el pequeño Albert corrió demasiado rápido para el gusto de los padres mas de la madre que del padre ya que este estaba mas feliz que una lombriz al saber que su pequeño primogénito tenia tal potencial.

Albus muchos nombre dumbledore les dijo a los angustiados padre que Albert era el ahora proclamado niño-que-vivió y que su destino era ser el salvador del mundo mágico que la cicatriz que poseía era la marca de que era el igual de Voldemort (y el resto todos lo conocen no daré mas explicaciones ya que es demasiado obvio) mientras el pequeño harry dormía en los brazos de (nuestro tierno lobito) Remus Lupin mientras era observado con ojo de halcón por el padrino de Albert Sirius Black, mientras Albert estaba en los brazos de su madre.

Las celebraciones duraron una semana los juicios dos semanas mas y la cacería de mortifagos prófugos duro un mes completo, estos mortifagos no estaban para nada contentos con la "muerte" de su señor (N\A: aclaro voldi no esta muerto simplemente con la magia que le quedo disminuyo la presencia de la marca tenebrosa por eso todos creen que esta muerto ) por lo que un grupo de ellos decidió darle cacería al pequeño y a su familia.

Bellatrix Lestrange no estuvo para nada feliz con lo ocurrido por lo que después de haber torturado hasta la locura a los Longbottom decidió unirseles en la cacería de los potter sacrificando a su esposo para poder escapar de los aurores (aclaro de nuevo simplemente lo uso de distractor mientras escapaba) provocando que fuera la bruja mas buscada en toda gran bretaña.

4 años mas tarde.

En una tierra helada olvidada por las deidades en una noche espectral donde si pones atención escucharas los lamentos de los muertos se puede observar en el cielo nocturno una estela de humo y si escuchas con atención escucharas un:

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
